Impostor Zim
by LexiconOfLove
Summary: Dib disguises himself as Zim to get into his basehouse thingie. R&R Please


Disclaimer thingie: I don't own Invader Zim or any of the characters, etc....So yah.. Enjoy:  
  
Impostor Zim  
  
Zim runs home from skool, and opens the door to his house. His robot dad comes out, "Welcome home son," He says  
  
"Yeah Yeah," Says Zim, and pushes past him. His robot mom comes out next.  
  
"How was your day honey?" Asks his robot mom.  
  
"It was horrible, HORRIBLE," Zim yells.  
  
"That's nice, sweetie," Says his robot mom. Zim growls, and pushes past the robot parents, and is about to close the door, when a brick flies in, hits him in the head, and knocks him over.  
  
"Ahhhhh" Zim screams, and is about to through the brick back outside, when he notices a note is attached. He reads the note, which says:  
  
"Zim,  
Meet us in the park.  
-Your Alien Leader People"  
  
Since Zim hasn't closed the door yet, Dib is watching Zim from the bushes, where he's hiding, wearing a 'Zim' Costume. "WAIT A MINUTE" Zim yells. Dib gets nervous, thinking Zim has found out his plan. "It doesn't say what time to meet them," Zim says to himself. Dib sighs in relief, then continues watching. "Oh well, I'll just go now," Zim puts on his disguise. "Gir! GIR!"Gir runs out of the kitchen with a bucket of tuna. His eyes light up red,  
  
"Yes master?" Zim looks at the bucket.  
  
"What is in that bucket, Gir?" Zim asks, and points to it. Gir's eyes go back to normal.  
  
"It's tuna!!! I like tuna" Gir says, getting excited.  
  
"Ehhh. Anyways, I'm going to the park. Make sure no one gets in the house, especially Dib!" Zim says, and Dib whistles innocently. Gir's eyes light up red again.  
  
"Yes Sir," Says Gir, then his eyes go back to normal. Zim walks out the door, and down the street. Dib waits until Zim is gone, then when he is gone, he looks around and walks in the door. Dib looks at Gir, who is eating tuna, and paying no attention to him. Dib looks around the house.  
  
"Where is it?!" Dib yells in frustration. Gir runs up next to him.  
  
"Lookin' for somethin'?" Gir asks.  
  
"Uhhh. I seem to have forgotten where the entrance to my lab is," Dib says, hoping Gir will tell him.  
  
"The toilet silly," Gir says, then jumps in. Gib pauses, then follows him.  
  
"The lab entrance is a toilet?" He says to himself. He looks around the lab and his eyes light up, "Wow, it's so big," He looks at Gir, "Ok, I would like some privacy now," Gir stares at Dib and tears fill his eyes.  
  
"Okay," Gir says, and carries his bucket of Tuna out of the room.  
  
"Finally!" Dib says. He takes out his camera and takes pictures, then grabs a whole bunch of Zim's Alien gadget things. He finds Zim's ship, "Oooo."  
  
-At the park-  
Zim walks around, "I don't see them," Zim says to himself. "Where are they?!"  
  
"I don't know! Leave me alone!" Says some random person.  
  
"Stupid humans," Says Zim, and he walks away from them. Zim pulls out the note, and reads it over again. It's signed by 'Your Alien Leader People. "DIB!" Zim yells, and hurries off, towards his house. Dib grabs as many gadgets and plans that he can, and takes them up to the main house/room. Zim runs into the house.  
  
"YOU!" Zim yells, and points at Dib.  
  
"Who me?" Dib asks, looking around.  
  
"Yes, You!" Zim says. Gir looks back and forth at the two.  
  
"I'm so confused!" Gir says, and covers his face.  
  
"Isn't it obvious, Gir? I'm the real......well..Me" Zim says, "HE!" Zim points at Dib, "Is an impostor, an IMPOSTOR Zim!"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Dib says, innocently.  
  
"Oh Yes you do, earth scum! Get out right now!" Zim says.  
  
"No, you get out. I live here, I am Zim,"  
  
"NO!" Zim yells, and leaps onto Dib, trying to pull his Zim disguise off.  
  
"AHH!" Dib yells, "Get off of me!!" Zim looks up, and sees his gadgets all over the floor.  
  
"HEY! Those are mine!" Zim says.  
  
"No they're mine!" Dib says.  
  
"NO!" Zim yells. "I am ZIM! You are DIB! Therefore those are mine, this house is mine, not yours, get out right NOW!!!!!"  
  
"WAIT!" Gir yells. "I know a way to see who my real master is.  
  
"Gir, can't you tell that I'm the real Zim?!" Zim says.  
  
"Shh..No talking," Says Gir. A smirk forms on Dib's face. "Ok, I'm gonna ask questions only the real master would know." Dibs smile fades, and A slight grin appears on Zim's face, but he is still angry that Gir doesn't know he's the real Zim, right away. "Okay! First question. What is mah name?"  
  
"Gir" Says Dib quickly, before Zim can answer.  
  
"WHATTT?! GIR! Ofcourse he would know your name!" Zim yells, but Gir ignores him.  
  
"Okay, second question. What is mah favorite food?" Gir asks.  
  
"What?! You like all gross human food," Zim shouts. Dib looks around, and sees the bucket of tuna.  
  
"Is it tuna?" Dib asks.  
  
"YAY, Tuna," Gir says. Dib smirks.  
  
"Well it's obvious who the impostor is," Dib says, and he and Gir look at Zim.  
  
"This is ridiculous!" Zim yells, "I am ZIM!"  
  
"But you didn't get the questions right," Gir says.  
  
"That's because they were DUMB QUESTIONS!" Zim yells.  
  
"Aw," Gir says, and looks like he's gonna cry.  
  
While Gir and Zim are arguing, Dib runs out of the door with some of Zim's gadgets, and a camera full of pictures of Zim's base. After a few minutes, Zim realizes that Dib is gone.  
  
"Noo!" Zim yells.  
  
"Master is gone," Gir says.  
  
"You idiot, I am your master," Zim says.  
  
"Oh," Gir says.  
  
"Gir, use your jet packs, so we can follow him," Zim says.  
  
"Okie Dokie" Gir says, and starts his jets. Zim grabs onto him, and they fly out of the door, and catch up to Dib in a matter of seconds. Dib realizes that they're right behind him, so he screams, and runs faster. 'Just a little farther,' he thinks, 'I'm almost to my house.'  
  
"It's no use, human stink," Zim yells, "Give up and give me my stuff back!"  
  
"Never!" Dib yells. Dib's eyes light up, as his house becomes closer. He runs into his yard. Gir and Zim are still following closely behind Dib. Dib runs towards the door, getting closer, and closer, when all of a sudden, a foot, Gaz's foot, sticks out. Dib trips over Gaz's foot, drops Zim's stuff, and crashes into the door, which causes Gaz to snicker. Gir and Zim land, and Zim collects his stuff back.  
  
"And you thought you could steal my stuff. HA! STUPID HUMAN!" Zim yells, then turns around. Gaz's foot sticks out again, and Zim trips. Gaz snickers again. Dib jumps up, grabs Zim's stuff again, avoids Gaz's foot, and runs inside. "NOOO!" Zim yells. He opens the door, runs inside, then runs towards Dib's room.  
  
Outside, Gir looks at Gaz.  
  
"Got any taco's?" Gir says, then stares at Gaz.  
  
"No, go away," Gaz says.  
  
Meanwhile, inside the house, Zim enters Dib's room.  
  
"Hey! Get out of here!" Dib yells.  
  
"No" Zim says. He sees his stuff on the bed, but he knows that Dib would stop him, if he would try to get his stuff. Zim looks around, and then points to the corner of the room, "Hey look, over there, what's that?" Zim says.  
  
"Huh?" Dib says, confused, and turns around to look at what Zim is talking about.  
  
"I don't see anyth-"Dib starts to say, but stops when he realizes Zim is gone with his stuff. He runs outside, only to see Zim riding away on Gir, who has his jets on. He looks at Gaz, "Why'd you let them get away?!" Dib asks.  
  
"Stop bugging me," Says Gaz. Dib growls, and walks back inside of the house. He sighs and is disappointed for his failure, until he remembers his camera, which is full of pictures of Zim's lab. He digs into his pocket to make sure that it is still there. He pulls it out.  
  
"YES!" Dib says. It was fine, not a scratch on it. "I will develop these pictures, and expose Zim for the alien he is. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
End (for now). 


End file.
